All I Need
by 15-Ello-1516
Summary: Jade is in the middle of a wasteland, with no hope when she and Drago meet up again and fall for each other. JadexDrago.


All I Need

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own JCA This is five years after the series ended, Jade is 17. This is a one-shot story, I wrote it because I was bored.**

The dark skies, above her, the cold winds making her tender skin burn and her whole body growing numb. Jade, was out in the middle of an wasteland... alone... she woke up here and had no idea how she had got here... but she was here and had no choice but to do anything to survive. She laid on her side and curled up, wrapping her arms around her shaking legs and her hair fanned out on the ground... she felt so helpless.

Drago, stood on a tall rock in the wastelands, near were Jade laid asleep. Drago was cold and lost as well. But not frightened by the weather at all. He jumped from the rock and stood in the wastelands, letting the cold winds touch his body. It had been five years sense he had seen Chan. He sniffed the air, he smelt a human. "I can smell a human's life... and it's a female!" he yelled as he took off into the night, falling the scent.

Drago, had been running for hours and he spotted something in the distance, it's shadow in front of the moonlight. Drago, slowly moved closer and closer until he reached the sleeping body. It was Jade. Drago gasped in shock, he did not know what to do... but something was different about her. She was older, more mature... and for some reason... beautiful! He shook his head and ignored the though. He tried to walk away, but could not bring himself to leave her alone... in the cold. He sighed and turned back, looking at Jade. He swallowed all his shame, and swooped her up in his arms, walking away with her embrace.

He blushed, he felt her cuddling up to his chest, in search for warmth. She placed her hand on his chest, though she was deep in sleep, she could feel his heart pounding fast on her delicate hands. She smiled, he was so warm. Drago reached a cave built of rocks. It was the perfect place, for the two of them. Carrying her tightly in his arms, he walked into the deep, dark cave. Drago, laid her down gently on the stones and walked away. He went back out of the cave and gathered several pieces of woods, for fire. Walking back into the cave, with wood in his hands, he dumped them on the ground, and knelt down. He breathed fire on them, and the sparks flashed out of it and the fire lit up. The red light, dancing on the cave walls, and on the two's faces.

Drago, walked back to Jade, sitting down beside her, and looking at her beautiful face. Jade twitched and her eyes gently opened. The deep, limped pools of brown coloring in her eyes made him blush. Jade's eyes widened and she jumped back, frightened. "Drago?!" she asked, but then, she tripped her body still weak... but Drago stood and caught her before she hit the ground, all they had was each other, and Jade soon would realize that.

Jade, pushed him away and backed up to the wall, her hair hanging in her face. "What are you doing? How did I get here?" she asked. Drago just stood staring at her. "Answer me!" she barked, still shaking. Drago, tried not to look as if her were worried about anything. "Hey, I found you in the middle of the wasteland out cold! I brought you here and started this fire to keep you warm! I have no attention of hurting you." he said. Jade's anger changed to sorrow and she smiled, nervously, twiddling her fingers. "Why?" she asked. "Why what?" he replied. "Why would you save me?" she asked, still a little shaky. "Because... you were so beautiful..." he stuttered. Jade froze... and just stood staring at him. "Beautiful?" she asked.

Drago, blinked and shook his head, "Sorry, that came out all wrong!" he said. "Have you forgotten all I know?" asked Jade. "What?" asked Drago. "I knew you've loved me all along!" said Jade. Drago, blushed. "No! I'm not!" he yelled. "Dream on!" he continued. Jade smiled, "It is okay." she said, walking toward him. Drago backed up, "Don't get any ideas! We're enemies!" he yelled, "And nothing more!" Jade, just continued to walk, and she put her arms out ready to embrace him. Drago paused, "Wait, It is okay? What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean... I love you too. It's okay to love me." she said. Drago was in shock... but he loved her even more than she could ever love him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, Drago, kissed her gently pressing his dry lips on her soft ones. His hands on the sides of her face holding her still. Jade did not struggle at all... because... Drago was all she needed.

They stopped and stared at each other, each one feeling a little shameful. But Jade felt more than shame... she felt as if she had betrayed Jackie and her friends who had fought Drago. Drago, smiled with a little bit of sorrow. "I know... it feels so wrong... but we love each other and we should do as we wish. And our wishes are to love each other..." said Drago, pulling her into his arms again.

Minutes seemed like hours, but it was over, and she was resting in his arms... the cold melted away thanks to their love and he held her tighter. When he held her, her agony faded away and she felt safe. Jade, looked up to him, and whispered in a very low voice, "You are all I need..."


End file.
